Ugly- Jeff x BEN (One-Shot)
by FunnyWolf
Summary: A rewrite of a very old story. Jeff and BEN are in a sadistic relationship, both inflicting pain on one another. Yet they still claim to be madly in love with each other. Here's the story of the during and aftermath of their many play fights and affection. JeffxBen, BenxJeff. Note: story was made to experiment on mixing creepy and romance together. (AKA Gothic Fiction.)


**Ugly- Jeff the Killer x BEN Drowned**

**WARNING: Please note that this is a rewrite. I no longer have this exact head canon since I didn't research. ALSO, this a rewrite. This relationship depicted below is toxic. DO NOT make this type of relationship a reality. I repeat, DO NOT MAKE THIS TYPE OF RELATIONSHIP A REALITY.**

* * *

"You looked better before the accident."

Jeff tensed up as five slender fingers touched his neck. They slowly swirled the bottom. That's where the white leathery skin cut off. The killer winced at the coldness, even though it almost didn't feel like he was being touched at all. It didn't feel normal; it felt like a dead body. Sadly, he could not admire that feeling he desired so much. He knew that BEN was trying to get under his skin now. Jeff grunted.

"You looked better alive." He spat venomously. BEN laughed.

"I know, but I didn't look so… ugly."

Jeff's cheek twitched. BEN always knew the right word choice. After all, that was his reason he struck fear into so many people. He used mental tactics with his victims to get the reactions he desired. He could and has gotten Jeff to the point where the killer would snap and lung at the ghost. He's was effective without violence on his behalf, unlike Jeff. Jeff, however, was a physical pain for others. He used his aesthetic against others, and when it didn't get him what he wanted, he would resort to full violence, slashing away. Even when they did comply, he still did end up with a dead carcass. His ways were worthless when dealing with the undead. This caused great tension with Jeff and a sudden anger boiling inside him. Especially at the fact BEN never used that word up until this point.

"I wouldn't say that," Jeff snarled, "You might start acting like your dad." His attempt to counter worked. The ghost showed a flash of weakness before recovering as it happened. He forced his grin to stay intact.

"He was good at making people mad. I suppose it rubbed off on myself. For example, you're easy to get a rise out of." BEN's shoulders fell as he figured out his next insult. "Maybe if you weren't such an emotional wreck, you wouldn't look like this. You would still be normal and could have a perfect life. Oh, but no, Jeff's feelings are more important than a social life. Even the doctors were sorry that they reconstructed that face of yours."

"BEN." Jeff said through clenched teeth. He gritted them together, his hands curling into fists. BEN noticed. He pulled at Jeff's hair.

"Your hair is too tangled and greasy. Do you even brush it or is it just a wig stapled to your scalp? And by the way, eyes aren't supposed to be that round. Yours are literally spheres. I swear, they aren't even nice to look at sometimes. Goodness, what are you? Insomniac? Or maybe they're still burning."

Jeff growled. "Well it's better than drowning!" BEN paused. He showed a moment of hurt before pressing on.

"Your face doesn't look human at all. Your skin is paler than an albino. I'm not even that pale. Jeffery, a ghost is darker than you are. That's just sad considering the rest of you." BEN clicked his tongue and cupped Jeff's face. "And surprise, it's not even real skin! It's too leathery. Jeffery, dear, they put cow skin on you! They could have fixed this, but you weren't good enough for a donor. They just wanted you gone, like everyone else. Not even Liu did anything. Tragic."

"Liu was working. They had to do something." Jeff forced out. He was shaking all over. It was past midnight, and he had just finished killing his victims. The killer's heard how he was described before. How everyone thought he was a monster, a freak of nature, not even the hospital that 'helped' him admitted to him being a patient. It did start to affect him, especially when BEN repeated it directly to him. BEN continued.

"But what's the absolute worst is that smile of yours. Dear God, it's awful. You should of fixed it instead of making it worse. And that lip of yours is way too big and noticeable and red. I think it's the only color on you besides white and black. It doesn't fit. It makes you look even more ugly."

Jeff reached for the knife in his hoodie pocket, shaking. He just had to repeat that word again, didn't he? BEN smiled as Jeff lifted up the knife. That's all he wanted. To be honest, BEN found Jeff to be quite attractive. The man always carried himself highly, believing that he was better than anyone else. And he spent long amounts of time admiring himself. The confidence and his enjoyment in what he did made him a keeper for BEN. But that didn't mean that it wasn't fun to make him angry. After all, red was certainly Jeff's color.

The knife was thrown at BEN's forehead to no avail. The sharp object hit the wall behind the ghost, going through and sticking in the newfound hole. Jeff attempted to tackle the spirit. BEN grinned as Jeff hit the wall. He giggled and flew to the other side of the room. Jeff shouted curses as he slung the knife out of the wall. The psychopath began swinging it around aimlessly, knocking and cutting everything in his rampage as he chased after the short blonde. Of course, each time he took a swing at BEN, it just went through. BEN smiled wider and wider, taunting Jeff with his fits of laughter and cheeky grins.

During the chase, the room had already become a gigantic mess. Shelves were broken, couches cut, and the blood from victims and Jeff's own were covering the furniture and walls. Alas, Jeff continued to try and hurt BEN. As BEN flew around, he thought of another way to have fun. He floated through Jeff and bit down on his shoulder. Jeff cried out in shock, and BEN pulled away. Jeff swung his knife again only to find that it was taken from him mid-swing. BEN examined the knife in his hand, taking a turn for the worst.

Jeff's pupils shrank, but he held his ground. He wouldn't back down to a murder victim. That would be too ironic, and BEN would surely make note. BEN took a swing at Jeff. Jeff barely jumped back in time, wincing as BEN caught his cheek. BEN aimed for Jeff's arms and chest. The serial killer dodged each time until the ghost disappeared. The dread set into Jeff's stomach. He hated it when BEN used his advantages against him, especially when he had the knife.

Jeff gave a scream as a long gash appeared down his arm. Instantly, he gripped his left arm, glaring daggers at BEN's reappearing and disappearing form. The raven-haired cursed loudly as BEN started making small cuts across his back. He bent down and covered his head and neck. He would just have to wait for when BEN had no more back to cut and move to the front. When he saw BEN, he shot out and grabbed his knife. However, he didn't remember that it was pointed towards him. Jeff gasped as it cut across his chest. BEN froze as well, eyes widening in shock.

The killer now hunched went silent. He slid to the floor, leaning against the wall. He breathed heavily, holding his chest. BEN kneeled down to Jeff, forcing him to look up so he could look at him. He rubbed his thumb in circles over Jeff's cheek. Jeff leaned against his hand and exhaled. For something so cold, it felt incredibly nice. When BEN knew Jeff would be okay, he gave Jeff a kiss, barely so that it almost wasn't one. Jeff moved and pressed his lips more firmly against the ghost. BEN closed his eyes as a hand reached for his head. He gripped Jeff's collar and became more solid. BEN shivered when Jeff gripped his hair and held the back of his neck. The blonde gave a muffled approval before Jeff had to pull away for air. They both waited for Jeff to caught his breath before smiling at each other. To anyone else, the two were frightening, and it was disgusting to see them act this way. The mere fact that they could go from fighting each other to kissing like they were in a romance movie was disturbing to say the least. Jeff and BEN, well, they just saw it as tough love.

Jeff wiped the blood onto his hoodie and gave a laugh. BEN joined in, a quieter chuckle. They both knew the fighting was never serious. In fact, it was just them having fun. In fact, it developed their relationship. Jeff brushed himself off and stood, BEN following suit. BEN helped him to the bathroom until Jeff chuckled and said that he could do it himself. Jeff closed the door and removed his torn hoodie. The water was soon turned on when BEN decided to do his part. Jeff was still human and had more needs in the relationship. His main was making sure he wouldn't die or get seriously injure that he would need a doctor. When you're a fugitive, doctors aren't an option. He began to search for his pajamas, which were hiding under his other clothes. After hearing Jeff curse at the water, BEN decided a pajama pants would suffice. The ghost walked into the bathroom. Jeff didn't mind if BEN walked in on him, despite either never getting that far the relationship. They knew it would just end up being awkward, so they decided against it. BEN took the bloodied and torn clothes and placed them in the laundry bin. As he did, the ghost peered at Jeff through the foggy glass, curious on how severe the cuts were. Usually, they were never bad, but BEN always checked just in case.

BEN saw through the foggy shower door a blur of black, blue, and red over Jeff's upper half. It was the same old, but he probably needed to rest for a day or two. BEN smiled at the protesting Jeff would make tomorrow. BEN grabbed the bandages from the cabinet, putting them on top of Jeff's pajamas. As he looked for some medicine as well, Jeff walked out of the shower. He rolled his eyes at the sight of BEN with his arms full of medicine. The blonde nudged him over. Jeff complied and sat down next to him.

The blonde began rubbing alcohol on Jeff's wounds despite him hissing and grumbling that he didn't need it. BEN ignored his complaints as he began to wrap bandages around Jeff's chest and arms. BEN picked up on the grunts when he applied pressure to the bruises, chuckling as the man in front of him resorted to acting like a sulky child. After helping him bandage himself up, Jeff nudged a giggling BEN out of the bathroom. When he entered his bedroom, he found BEN in his typical spot on the bed with his laptop. Sighing, he crawled in. BEN watched him crawl into their bed. He was exhausted yet again as he flopped himself onto the pillow, hugging it tightly. BEN closed his computer. He ran a hand through Jeff's hair.

"You know I didn't mean anything I said, right?" BEN asked. Jeff mumbled a 'yes' through his pillow before yawning his catchphrase to him. BEN smiled and kissed Jeff's bare shoulder. He set the laptop on the nightstand and turned off the lamp, staring at Jeff's already sleeping body. He wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Good." He yawned, "G'night, Jeff."


End file.
